


The Fire That Burns

by CrystalInsight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan's POV, M/M, Short, Take on love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalInsight/pseuds/CrystalInsight
Summary: What it meant to be in love was something that even as a servant Eridan understood.





	The Fire That Burns

**The Fire That Burns**

It was in everything that the two of you did. In every touch, in every kiss, in every look. Your body burned from his touch. You craved him in every sense. Mituna Captor was bold to touch something like you. You weren’t meant to be his territory, but the way he looked at you said otherwise.

From an early age you had learned that you belonged to Feferi. It was all too soon when you realized she didn’t belong to you and yet she wanted to keep you. It happened slowly, but you had stopped belonging to her instead belonging to her best friend’s brother. Perhaps she knew, but you weren’t sure.

“Hello,”

Back then your breath had frozen. You were terrified of getting in trouble for communicating with someone whose status was so far above yours that you could be chopped liver. You turned to run until a hand had caught you. You froze at the heat pooling into your being lighting you up like a fire.

You shook with shock and feverish hunger that your eyes portrayed. You had fallen for him quickly and quietly. You never quite minded serving him in more ways than one. You had learned his habits easily. You learned to love him.

“Eridan,”

Each time he breathes your name you fall a little deeper into his trap. You feel stuck like you can’t get out yet you knew that he loves you enough to let you go. He is fire to you. He burns you as he loves you.

You gaze deeply into his eyes and your feelings for your soon to be queen are so long gone you barely remember what they looked like. He leans forward and kisses you. You were in love and you knew that if you had the chance you would fall for him all over again.

His touch was fire on your skin. His eyes pierced your soul. His kiss breathed life into you. His words allowed you to soar.

“I love you,”

You repeat those words in your head and respond slowly, knowing that he would let you take your time.

_“I love you too,”_

Your heart soars as you release those words.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the sudden urge to write some cute EriTuna because they are really cute and my ideas kept jerking me around.


End file.
